Serpent's Storm
by oO.Polaris.Oo
Summary: What if Harry had turned out more like Tom Riddle after being left with the Dursleys? A bitter child genius, with a wish for revenge... It's no wonder he turned to the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Eh, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

Harry rose to his feet, glancing at the watch on Dudley's fat wrist. It was 11:54. In six minutes, he would turn eleven. Silently, like a ghost, he glided outside through a crack in the miserable hut. He climbed gracefully down the pile of rocks until he was on a rock some distance from the shack. He sat down on the damp surface and trailed one hand through the suddenly calm ocean. The boy glanced up in surprise. No, the storm was still raging. There was a calm area three feet in radius around his rock. Harry shrugged and went back to staring into the depths of the ocean. It wasn't the first time something strange had happened, after all. He peered more intently into the water.

Something moved. A second later, a dark green scaled head poked out of the water. Harry glanced at it, unalarmed.

_"Good evening"_

_"You sspeak?"_

Harry was unsurprised. After all, that was what the garden snakes said whenever he first spoke to them. Why would this… sea serpent?... be any different?

_"Yess, I do. Apparently."_

_"I am honored. I have only met two speakers before you. Salazar and Tom, their names were. Although Tom prefered to be called Marvolo. Anyway, Salazar always told me not to eat anyone who speaks. Because you speak, I will not eat you or those… humans.. on the rock with you… or the one above you."_

_"Yes, I would prefer to not be eaten. The Dursleys are free game, though- wait what do you mean, the one above me?"_

_"The one above you. The flying stick-human. He can not land, though, the storm will not let him down."_

Harry stared at the snake in confusion.

_"Stick-human?"_

_"Yes, the stick-human. Like you. Like Marvolo. Like Salazar. The humans that have sticks and shout weird words? What is it your kind call them, wizards?"_

_"Wizards? Magic? Magic is real?"_ Harry stared at the snake intently, with excitement building inside him, forgetting entirely about the stick-human above him.

The sea serpent chuckled. _"Yes, foolish human- what did you say your name was?"_

_"Harry. My name is Harry. You mean, I'm a wizard?"_

_"Harry- That is a strange name. Can I call you Sauron instead? And yes, foolish child, you are a stick-person."_

Yes, Harry thought. I knew I was different. I knew I was special. I knew I was better than those Dursleys and Dudley's friends and all of them… Who's the freak now? Harry's eyes glowed an Avada Kedavra green and he laughed. A cold, blood-chilling laugh. Inside the shack, Dudley's watch beeped once as it changed to midnight on July 31st. And above him, on a broom being tossed about by the wind, Severus Snape shivered.

* * *

It's a bit short, sorry. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Please tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

Severus Snape was having a good day. He graded some Hufflepuff essays and gave every one of them a T. He brewed some potions. In fact, his day was going so well that he decided to go up to the Great Hall for diner.

The teachers of Hogwarts that had stayed over the summer seemed to be having a grave discussion at the staff table as Severus glided over. Then, Albus looked up and spotted the potions professor. Snape froze immediately. The headmaster's blue eyes were twinkling madly. Very slowly, Severus began to back away, attempting to retreat back to the dungeons.

"Oh, come and sit with us, my boy! We were discussing a problem we are having with contacting one of our to-be first years, and I just thought of a perfect solution."

Snape warily eyed the twinkle-eyed menace before making up his mind. He strode forward and took the seat farthest from Dumbledore.

"Albus, why do you think Harry isn't responding to his letters? We must have sent five hundred already!"

Aah, so this is what this all was about. Potter. Typical, just typical. The boy probably wanted the attention.

"I don't know, Minerva. It is likely, however, that his guardians are protective of him and don't wish for him to go away to a boarding school."

Severus snorted. Of course. The boy was brought up, being waited on all the time. Potter probably didn't have to work a day in his life!

Albus went on. "It seems that we will have to send someone over to explain to them that he will not be at risk at Hogwarts."

Then the headmaster dealt the killing blow.

"Severus, dear boy, would you please go to find Harry this afternoon? You should go right after lunch, as you will have to bring him to Diagon Alley as well. I think this should be a wonderful opportunity for you to get to know dear Harry."

Snape froze in shock and denial. He wasn't supposed to have to put up with Potter until school started! He was supposed to have another month of peace!

Albus took his silence as an invitation to continue. "He should be easy to track down, he is with his aunt and uncle at Number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Severus felt like his world had flipped upside down. He could only think one thing. Lily's son had been left with Petunia. Petunia, the magic hater. Petunia, who would do anything for revenge against Lily for being a "freak." He leapt to his feet, and strode to the doors. As soon as he was outside the wards, he apparated away.

The first thing he noticed about Number 4 Privet Drive was that it appeared to be deserted. A hurried spell confirmed this. Apparently Petunia had left to protect her family from the "freakishness." He apparated back to outside the Hogwarts wards, accioed his broom, and set off. Every few minutes he set a quick Point Me spell. It was nearly 11:30, when his wand began to confirm that he was close. A storm was raging, making it hard to fly At 11:45, he realized that he had passed the coastline. He looked at his wand in confusion. Potter was in the ocean? Severus squinted, looking into the darkness. He could barely make out the hazy outline of a shack on a rock in the middle of the sea. Petunia must have been really determined to keep her family out of the clutches of the freaks. Then, the professor noticed something worrying. The storm was centered around the "island." The only way that was possible was if Potter was a… no, that wasn't possible. He flew on, towards the shack on the rock, fighting the storm.

Severus had expected everyone to be asleep, so he was surprised when he saw a tall, dark-haired boy slip outside. With a jolt, he realized that this must be Potter. Harry really looked nothing like James, with his longish midnight-black hair. The storm intensified and Severus could no longer see Harry. The part of him that wasn't concentrated on fighting the winds thought that Albus had better give him a pay raise after this.

When Snape was close enough to see Harry again, he almost fell off his broom. The boy was sitting on a rock, in what seemed to be the only calm area in a radius of fifty miles. That wasn't the surprising part though, even if it confirmed Severus' suspicion that the boy was a Stormcaller. No, what was surprising was that Harry seemed to be conversing with a Sea Serpent in Parseltongue.

Then, the boy threw back his head and began to laugh. His eyes were the exact color of the Avada Kedavra, and they were glowing. Unconsciously, Snape shivered.

* * *

Hope you liked! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

Harry laughed. With flick of his wrist, the storm dissipated. The boy lounged back on the rock he had been sitting on and waited for the flying stick-man, no, wizard, to land and tell him what he wanted.

Harry turned back to the sea serpent. _"What is your name, may I ask?"_

_"Me? Salazar and Marvolo called me Tayssola."_

_"That is a good name for you."_

_"Sauron is a good name for you."_

_"Of course you'd say that, you made it for me. Nevertheless, it is a good name."_

_"I'm good at coming up with good names. Marvolo asked me for a good name, and I gave him the name Voldemort. From what I've heard from Salazar's basilisk, Alyssa, Marvolo actually used it."_

Harry broke off his conversation at the sound of a cough behind him. He raised one eyebrow and turned around. The man in front of him had greasy black hair and a large nose. He wore black robes and a black cloak.

"Yes?"

"Are you Harry Potter?" the other man snapped.

"Actually, I go by Sauron. Or Freak. No one has ever called me Harry before except teachers in school, once or twice. As far as I'm concerned, it's not my name."

"Sauron?" The man looked puzzled. "Where did that come from?

"Tayssola here," Harry said, indicating the sea serpent, "thought it would be a good name for me. Now, who are you and what exactly do you want?"

The man blinked at Tayssola before looking back up at Harry. However, as soon as he made eye contact with the serpent, Tayssola started hissing at the boy.

_"He's Severus Tobias Snape, potions professor at Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wants to give you a letter inviting you to attend the school. He hated your father, was in love with your mother, he was a childhood friend of hers but that ended when he insulted her. He heard part of a prophecy concerning you and the Dark Lord Voldemort- oh, Marvolo did use the name I made for him- and leaked it to the Dark. He supports the Dark, but was terrified that he might have condemned your mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, to death and then swore to Dumbledore- the headmaster of Hogwarts- that he would support the light. He no longer has any loyalties to either side, however, if the Dark Lord were to return, he would join the dark due to his mistrust of Dumbledore. He is currently terrified of both you and me. Oh, and by the way, he has very strong occlumency shields that would keep out all human intruders. Luckily for both of us, I'm not human."_

Harry blinked as he tried to process this information. So the man was scared of him, was he? Might as well work on that…

"Never mind, no need to tell me, professor Severus Tobias Snape. Can I have my Hogwarts letter now? I know you hated my father, and would probably be happy to just get this over with."

Tayssola laughed as Snape staggered backwards, terrified of the boy in front of him. It had suddenly occurred to the professor how similar Sauron and the Dark Lord were. The Light, and Dumbledore, were seriously screwed.

* * *

Hope you liked! Please review!


End file.
